Lavender
Lavender belongs to Frosty, made with permission from NS, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description A hybrid of two unlikely tribes, this dragoness is quite the head-turner. Aside from her pretty large size, she is shaped quite like a normal TempestWing, if it wasn't for the prehensile tail that definitely belonged to a RainWing. Her entire build leans towards the slim side, but she definitely has a healthy amount of muscle in her body. For starters, her main scales are a medium purple, the color of the sky right after sunset. She cannot seem to alter the colors of her scales at all, despite her RainWing genetics. She has a band of transitional scales, but they are dull and don't glow in the dark, due to the lack of electricity in her system. These scales are her namesake color - Lavender, and contrasts her darker scales perfectly. Her wings are also the same shade of lavender, with her underscales being grayish purple. Her horns and flexible spines are a light purple tinted with pale blue. She pretty much looks like a real TempestWing, with the only defining characteristics of her RainWing genes being the two long fangs and her tail. She is unable to camouflage and her emotions don't show in her scales - but her eyes are the special part of her body. Instead of showing in her scale color, her emotions warrant changes in her eye color. Under normal condition, which to say she is feeling calm without major emotions, her eyes are a deep sea blue, which seem to match very well with her scales. When feeling sad or depressed, her eyes turn silvery-gray, the color of the edge of a storm cloud. If her eyes turn into a bright, hot pink, she is either extremely curious or embarrassed. When angered, her orbs turn into a bright hue of orange, like twin flames flickering in her soul. When she is feeling sick, pained or uncomfortable, her eyes turn a vivid shade of red, like fresh blood oozing from a wound. When she is feeling happy, a soft lavender fills her eyes, complementing her transitional scales. Finally, when she's scared, the emotion she frequently experiences, her eyes turn a deep forest green, not unlike the eye color of many RainWings. Personality She's not just a "pretty little dragon". Oh no, Lavender is much more complicated than that. She feels emotions that even her volatile eyes cannot convey. She sees things not with just her eyes, but with her mind, and they're not very pretty. Quiet, introverted and really, really shy - that is probably all that others would associate with the odd hybrid, but no, it is much more complicated that that. Her emotions are like a brewing storm cloud, slowly gathering inside of her and ready to explode like a volcano at any second. She tries to keep a cool composure, but more often than not, she fails, miserably. When anything gets to the extreme, it's very easy for her to suffer an emotional breakdown or worse, a full-out panic attack, in which she would hyperventilate and sometimes even faint. She also has anxiety issues, and is extremely scared of trusting anyone, possibly to the point of being paranoid. She likes to think of herself as practical, yet her mind sometimes is beyond her control. She dreams of the wildest things, and those things often scare her. Despite that, Lavender can feel happiness, although this is extremely difficult for her. Not because she finds it hard to feel happy - she already feels incredibly overwhelmed by the other negative feelings she has. She tries her hardest to isolate herself from everyone - mainly due to her finding them distrustful - but in her heart, she desires company, and fears the concept of a completely desolated world. She can feel so scared that sometimes she gets physically sick. If someone does break past these barriers and gets to the vulnerable soul inside, they'll find out that's she's extremely clingy, often panicking whenever they try to leave her alone. Even with all of her flaws, Lavender tries her best to carve a path in her life for herself. She is incredibly artistic, often spending time on creating beautiful drawings and paintings, and they are often eye-catching. Sometimes, her active imagination isn't enough and might land her in artist's block, but usually she recovers pretty quickly. In the end, Lavender's greatest foe is her own mind. She may need a lot of help and support to get through these tough times, but she is still the same nice and rather doting dragon underneath, albeit her tendencies to get flustered easily. Under pressure, she'll often lash out verbally - never physically, at those around her, but feels extreme guilt and remorse after this. She is terrified at the prospect of ever needing to physically wound someone. History Her mother wasn't an ordinary TempestWing. Nightbringer was everything but normal. For starters, she often felt disconnected with the kingdom, preferring to spend her time away from it than in it. In fact, she seems to feel connection to the rainforest, where the tribe of lazy dragons dwell, and even fell in love with one after meeting him. She knew it was unwise, to have fallen for a dragon that came from an irresponsible and lazy tribe, but she didn't stop herself. And that's when the problems came. When Night found that she had an egg with Branch, he abandoned her, saying that he never wanted an egg, and never even truly loved her in the first place. The TempestWing was heartbroken, so much that she felt physically sick. She took her unborn daughter back, determined to cut off her connection with the forest, and mustered up all the hatred she could feel against the one dragon she loved. But even as Lavender hatched and grew up, Nightbringer never forgot Branch, and even though she truly hates him for what he'd done to both her and Lavender, some part of her heart still aches at the thought of him gone, and she cannot ever feel at home in her own kingdom. She had only hoped, in vain, that her daughter would have fit in better into her tribe than she did. Lavender failed to notice how sick her mother was getting as days went by, as the little hybrid wasn't without her own troubles. Night took care of her until she drew her last breath, but not before she revealed the truth of her heritage to her daughter. Lavender was obviously upset at the fact that she was kept away from the reality for so long, but even more so when she found out that she was truly alone in facing her inner demons. Her mental health was deteriorating day by day, and she was already shunned enough from being a hybrid, and due to her mother's status in the kingdom. Finally, she fled the kingdom, knowing that she had nothing to lose back here. Her first destination was the rainforest, which she believed to be her second home. She had no intention to seek out her father after what he did, but that wasn't what drove her away. Here, she felt even more disconnected from her sanity, and the many sounds of the wildlife almost drove her unstable mind wild. What she saw, the images that stemmed from her mind, almost brought her to complete insanity before she decided to flee again, but she realized, with horror, that she had nowhere else to go. Going back wasn't an option - back to the TempestWings who would probably look down on her once she stepped foot into the kingdom once more. She had no idea where else she would go, and in her aimless wanders, one day she finally collapsed from a massive panic attack. Lavender thought death had claimed her, but she was wrong. Skills/Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia * Lavender suffers from anxiety, schizophrenia and some bipolar disorder. She has frequent panic attacks. * Always reminisces about the times when she was sane. * Recently her hallucinations have gotten more under control, but she still has those nasty dreams. * Nyra is the only one that has ever calmed Lavender down successfully. * She is afraid to see Nyra leave every time. * She is too mentally exhausted to care for anyone's well being, except Nyra's. * Her mental illnesses stem mostly from being isolated and pressured for too long. * She loves watching the stars, and absolutely adores shooting stars. * When she was younger she wanted to visit the Ice Kingdom, as she thought the concept of ice dragons were amazing and the view was majestic. Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Artist)